


In a Tree

by Wakingonprospit



Series: Little House on the Stinkfish [26]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, Nature, Neighbors, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakingonprospit/pseuds/Wakingonprospit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is fairly high up in the tree, past a few large branches and surrounded by the oranges, yellows, and browns of leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTimeWeFeltInfinate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeWeFeltInfinate/gifts).



> This is for Tori! I haven't met to her or even talked to here but she sounds like a sweetheart. (gifting it to her friend TheTimeWeFeltInfinate that way maybe she'll see it faster? I dunno) Sorry It took so long.

Murdoc frowns down at the cracks in the concrete as he walks down the sidewalk. He takes a slow drag from his cigarette, frowning at the pavement in detest. The air was dry and chilly and the smoke from his cigarette wafts away gently in the autumn breeze.

The day was almost calm, that is, until the dark haired teen feels a hard thunk against the back of his head which makes his head jerk downwards toward the ground. He grunts in pain, a bit dazed at the impact. When his eyes regain focus, he sees a black and white converse on the ground in front of him. He grumbles and looks behind him, then to either side before finally looking upward.

"S-Sorry Mudz!" Stuart, a boy that goes to school with him, yells down from an overhanging branch of a tree. He is fairly high up in the tree, past a few large branches and surrounded by the oranges, yellows, and browns of leaves.

Murdoc glares up at the younger man, taking another drag from his cigarette before shaking his head and grumbling, "Watch it face-ache." The dark haired teen huffs and looks ahead once again, continuing to walk down the sidewalk.

He supposes that he should probably at least wonder what the blue haired boy was doing in a tree, but he really could not bring himself to care. He had seen the other child do much weirder things. Comparatively, this was fairly average for him.

"Wait!" He hears Stuart call after him.

Murdoc grumbles slightly, but out of curiosity, turns to look back up at the boy in the tree. "What?" he asks bitterly.

Stuart blushes and looks away sheepishly. He is lying on a fairly thick limb, a leg and an arm on either side, hugging the bark of the tree. "I'm stuck," he explains helplessly, peering down at the other.

Murdoc narrows his eyes. "And?" he asks, smirking slightly.

"Please help me," the other boy pouts helplessly at Murdoc, embarrassed that he had gotten himself into this mess.

The dark haired teen grumbles quietly, contemplating just leaving the other boy in the tree, but then decides that it might be good to have someone else in his debt.

"Fine," he growls out quietly, dropping his cigarette onto the sidewalk and stepping on it to put it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been so freakishly slow on request... I'm really bad at time management....


End file.
